The 125th Hunger Games: Child's Play
by TributeCollab
Summary: "On the 125th anniversary, as a reminder of the rebels' immaturity, the Cornucopia will be stocked with nothing but children's toys." OC competition between Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and Hfiorella18. Reuploaded.
1. Tribute List

**A/N: Why helloooo, it's Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

_**And Hfiorella18. This is our collab page.**_

**Have fun. And may the odds...**

_**Be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**Since this was taken down for "being a list and not a story," I shall make it a story. Here is a Hunger Games poem to start the beginning of this STORY.**

I feel my heart pound

Blood falls on the ground

What have I even done?

These games are no fun.

The ax comes hurdling towards me

And it hits me right in the knee

I fall over onto my back

I could really use a snack

* * *

District 1 female: Tiffany Price (18)

District 1 male: Blaze Midas (17)

District 2 female: Becky Crag (16)

District 2 male: Jason Invictus (18)

District 3 female: June Digit (18)

District 3 male: Fuse Boolean (16)

District 4 female: Mariana Finbar (16)

District 4 male: Dylan Zale (18)

District 5 female: Cassidy Wyatt (15)

District 5 male: Edison Spark (12)

District 6 female: Mercedes Martin (14)

District 6 male: Cooper Ford (16)

District 7 female: Paige Lindell (15)

District 7 male: Aspen Geover (17)

District 8 female: Penny Yarnn (12)

District 8 male: Jonathan Bobbin (17)

District 9 female: Kristen Rye (14)

District 9 male: Jackson Harvey (16)

District 10 female: Eve Oxford (14)

District 10 male: Angus Keld (16)

District 11 female: Lavender Thorn (17)

District 11 male: Isaac Coring (14)

District 12 female: Mist Hopper (15)

District 12 male: Cole Pickan (12)

* * *

**Bios will be up at a later date.**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: First ever reaping for this story. I'm excited. Are you excited?**

* * *

**Tiffany Price (18) POV**

The bow and quiver of arrows bounce as I run home from the training center. The run from the gym to my house is short; just over two miles, but the summer air is thick with humidity and has caused the fabric of my black tank top to stick to my back with sweat. Chunks of my blonde hair escape their binding in the pony tail and fling themselves in my line of vision. I rake them back on top of my head, but they keep falling. Realizing that running while I can't see is futile, I stop at the side of the paved road to retie my hair. I slide the elastic off the crown of my head, and feel my hair tumble past my shoulders to the middle of my rib cage. I shake out my hair, hoping to separate the curls bound together with sweat, then run my fingers through my head, finishing the job.

I'm about to pull my hair back up in a more secure bun when I'm interrupted by the sight of the three most unappealing people in the district. Their names were Topaz, Charm and the leader, Damien. Don't get me wrong, they're generally liked by most of the district. They're "model citizens," rich, good looking and top students in the training center. If you've done nothing to anger them, being in with them is the best thing for you. Most people would say that it would be better to be friends with them than not, but a select few say that they don't want to spend their time with pretentious, womanizing jerks. Ever since I turned down sleeping with Damien, these "model citizens" have made it their life's goal to make my life a living hell. Too bad for them, they're obnoxious at best. Nothing they can do can do anything but irritate me mildly. In short, they're even bad at what they're good at.

_Please don't see me_, I chant inside my head.

"Hey Price!" Damien calls. _Goddamn_. "Looking good! What made you decide to take your hair down and look like a girl for once?"

"Fuck you, Demon," I say, using the nickname my brother Clos made up for him.

"So you've changed your mind?" he asks, sarcastically. He winks. "I've got a little time."

Charm and a Topaz crack up, brilliantly white teeth flashing in the morning sun. They each offer Damien a high five, but he waves them off dismissively. He slowly approaches me, and his followers are close behind him. He stares at me with animal eyes, filled with a strange mixture of hatred and lust.

Since words clearly aren't working for me, I decide to try a new tactic. With the speed and finesse of no one but someone who's been shooting for a decade, I whip the bow off my shoulder and draw an arrow from my quiver. I notch the arrow and send it flying, just inches from his left ear.

"Talk to me again, and I'll make sure I don't miss," I threaten.

Charm and Topaz's mouths drop open, while Damien glares at me with disdain. They're just like everyone else in the district. They see me as little more than a pretty face. That's why I'm volunteering today; to prove that pretty girls can be more than just pretty. Wordlessly, I walk up to them, retrieve my arrow and march off. Once I'm a safe distance away, I tie my hair up and begin my usual running pace again.

Before long, I reach my house. The upstairs light is on, meaning my parents are home. Clos is probably there too. He's 23, and has his own house with a wife, but he usually comes over on reaping day to walk with us.

"I'm home!" I call. I take off the bow and quiver and drop it on the kitchen table. I reach for a peach from the fruit bowl and bite into it, letting the sweet, pulpy juice flood my mouth.

When I'm done, I toss the pit into the garbage can, then climb the stairs up to my bedroom. I slam the door shut and take a shower in the bathroom attached to my room. After my shower, I brush out my hair and dry it with a towel. I wrap my hair so it'll dry faster, then go back to my room. I open my closet and take out a red and white tank top and tight black pants. I cross over to my dresser for socks, then back to my closet for my black boots. I put everything on then unwrap my hair and brush it out, pulling it into the same pony tail it was in earlier. I take a quick look in my mirror and line my green eyes with a virtually untouched black pencil. I'm not usually one for makeup, but if anything will appeal to Capitolites, this might be it.

I take what could be the last look at the room I grew up in, then flick the light off and thunder down the stairs back to the kitchen. Clos and my parents are sitting around the table, chatting over plates of pancakes. My father, Brandon, owns the jewel mines, and my mother, Monica co manages a jewelry store in the center of the district. Mom passes me a plate, but I wave it away.

"You're not eating?" she asks, looking concerned. That's my mother, always worrying.

"No, I had a peach when I got home," I say, dismissively. I grab a glass and fill it with milk from the fridge.

"Tiffany," my father says, sternly. "There are starving children in District 12 who would be happy to have that food."

"Then give it to them," Clos replies smoothly. "I'm walking my baby sister to the reaping so she can get a good spot."

"I am not your baby sister," I say indignantly.

"Little sister, then," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm five foot eight!" I protest.

"Younger sister," he says with finality.

"Fine," I agree. "But I'm still more mature."

* * *

**Blaze Midas (17) POV**

Im not going to say that seventeen-year-old guys should not have to wake up to the sound of screaming babies. My eight month old daughter Victoria is probably the best thing that ever happened to me, contested only by meeting her mother, and my girlfriend Julia. When I was 15, my mother had her sixth child, my sister Alana. A family of eight was too much for her to handle, so since I was the oldest, I was "politely asked to leave." That's what she'd tell you if you asked.

At this time, I'd been seeing Julia for seven months, and seeing no alternative, I asked her if I could move in with her. Her parents said it was alright, but one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. When Julia's parents found out she was pregnant just after her sixteenth birthday, they not only kicked me out, but her as well. For almost a year and a half, we've been living out on the streets, which got really hard when Julia had the baby.

I lift Victoria out of her makeshift crib, constructed out if a wooden milk crate and a folded up sweatshirt of mine. She's crying, her face red and crumpled. I hold her how Julia showed me and softly bounce her up and down.

"It's okay, Tori," I whisper. "It's okay." We don't have a pacifier for her, so I dip my finger in some water, then into a small bowl of sugar and let her suck on that. It can't be the healthiest thing, but what can you do? Besides, I'm planning to volunteer for the games, and if I win, we'll have the money for all the pacifiers in the district for Tori.

Eventually Tori calms down, and then looks up at me with a big smile on her face and bright shining eyes. The sight of her in my arms is so bizarre, it almost makes me laugh every time I hold her. She looks like the perfect combination of Julia and I; she has Julia's fair skin and delicate bone structure, and my sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Give me my baby," Julia says, dazedly. I hand her Victoria, and she looks at me with bleary eyes. "You're really volunteering?"

"I have to," I say. "Imagine if I win. We'd have the money, the house..."

"The nightmares, the fame, the PTSD," she goes on, sarcastically.

"We need this, Julia."

"Fine, I concede," she snaps. "Have fun in the Capitol."

* * *

Daffodil Pennypacker takes the stage, appropriately dressed for a woman with such a loud name. Her canary yellow ball gown moves with her, and shimmers when she moves.

"Welcome, welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Daffodil screeches. "Welcome to the reaping for the 125th Annual Hunger Games! As you all know, this year is a Quarter Quell! To prove the immaturity of the rebels, the Cornucopia will be filled with children's toys! Now, as usual, ladies first!"

Daffodil walks over to the girl's reaping bowl, and reaches her white-gloved hand into the glass. She grasps a slip and opens it slowly, building suspense.

"Our female tribute from District One this year is-"

"Tiffany Price!" a girl yells from the 18-year-old girl section.

The speaker struts to the stage, and as she turns to face the camera, she gives us as the audience a full profile of her face. Even from the distance of the stage, I can see her bright green eyes and sharp cheekbones. Her blonde hair is falling in ringlets down her back, and glints in the sun. Her boobs are A's, her butt is an A+, and she stands with the carefree confidence of someone who knows she can have anyone she wants.

"A volunteer!" Daffodil begins bouncing up and down, clapping excitedly. "And now, for the boys!"

She reaches into the bowl and grabs a slip from the bottom of the bowl.

"Alabastor St. Germaine!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I make my way up to the stage at a sprint, and stand next to Tiffany. She looks at me, her nose slightly upturned like she clearly considers me beneath her. But whatever. Her opinion won't matter much when she's dead.

* * *

**Tiffany Price (18) POV**

I have absolutely no idea where Blaze got the bright idea to volunteer, but as a guy from a Career district, he better preform. I decide then and there that I'll make a point to have a training score of at least 9 as a guideline to join the Careers. The Gamemakers would give a trained monkey an 8 if he made a bulls-eye with a knife.

"There she is!" my dad bellows, standing in the doorframe. Clos and my mother are behind him. "Our future victor!"

"Dad," I protest. "I just volunteered. I'm hardly even a tribute yet. There's no rule that says I'm going to win."

"There should be," Clos says, smiling. "You're a Price. You finish things. Simple as that. You're going to win, little sis."

"Clos, chill," I say. "And what did I say about calling me little?"

"We're just so proud!" my mother shrieks in excitement. "Our daughter: a future victor!"

"Stop saying that!" I finally exclaim. "You're making me nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Clos reassures me. "After I left the academy, you became the best one there."

"Gee, thanks for that," I say, sarcastically.

A Peacekeeper pokes his head through the door.

"Your time's up," he says. "There's a guy out there waiting. Says he's her boyfriend."

"Describe him?" I ask, letting my confusion show.

"Tall, blond, confident. He's here with two other guys that look about the same."

Damien.

"Don't let them in," I say, with all my force.

"Okay, but your family has to leave now."

"Wait!" mom says. "I almost forgot. Take this."

She reaches to her wrist and unclasps her bracelet and hands it to me. It's a silver chain with little green stones set in.

"Thanks, mom," I say, sliding it into my pocket for now.

My parents leave, and Blaze must have only had one visitor, because I'm escorted out less than a minute after my family.

* * *

**Blaze Midas (17) POV**

"You're really doing it," Julia says, a sob catching in her throat.

"I had to," I say, quietly. "I promise you, I'll come home."

"Dada," Victoria says, earnestly. "Dada dada dada."

I reach out and Julia gives me Tori. I bounce her up and down a little, and she smiles, showing me her gums. I smile back, and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you," Julia says, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"Are you saying you don't think I can come back?" I ask, a little hurt.

"Not at all," she says, genuinely. "I'm saying I'll miss you for the few weeks you're gone."

"That's my girl," I say, smiling sadly.

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says.

I give Victoria back to Julia, then kiss Julia quickly.

"I love you," she says, hurriedly.

The Peacekeeper slams the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Let's play a game, shall we? Who do you think created who? Also, how do you think Tiffany and Blaze will do in the games?**

**Here's the million dollar question: Who do you like better, Tiffans or Blaze?**


	3. Disrtict 2 Reaping

**A/N: Expect shorter Reapings from now on. We've got a lot going on.**

* * *

**Becky Crag (18) POV**

I wake up to the sound of my mother sobbing, when I realize that today is the day of the reaping. I told her late last night that I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

"I made pancakes for breakfast," she says outside my door.

"Okay, I will be down in a minute!" I call.

I grab the necklace that my father sent me a few years ago. I head down the stairs and take some strawberries. My mother looks awful, her eyes are red and puffy, and there are dark circles underneath them.

"When I win, I'll make up for everything that my dad left you with, and without. Everything's is going to be okay, I promise."

My mother looks at me and manages a smile.

"Stick with the Careers, I have faith in you Beck." She looks so crushed that I don't even remind her that I'm to old for nicknames.

* * *

**Jason Inv****ictus (18) POV**

"That's it, Jason!" Stryker bellows. "Keep going!"

I finally work my sword around the model, separating the torso from the rest of the body. Valarious Stryker, the head male trainer at the academy begins an applause so loud that everyone else in the academy turns to look. There's not many of us here, a dozen at the most. Only the most dedicated come to train on reaping day.

"Jason, I see potential in you," Stryker says. "Since we're leaving the male spot open this year, I'd appreciate it if you'd consider volunteering."

"Volunteer?" I ask. "Seriously?"

"I don't see why not," he says. "You're definitely strong enough."

I'm a little shocked that he wants me to volunteer. I mean, usually these things are decided months, if not a year or two in advance. Now that it's the day of the reaping, they must be really pressed to find a volunteer. I have always wanted to volunteer, though. And this is my last chance.

"I guess I could do it," I say, hesitantly.

"You have to," Strkyer says, suddenly more persistent. "You've be

en training since you could walk; it would be a crime not to volunteer."

"Alright," I say. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**Becky Crag (18) POV**

As I walk towards the square, a boy in his mid-teens walks right into me.

"Watch it!" I snap. You know that saying, "angel at school, devil at home"? Yeah I'm the complete opposite. As I head to the section for eighteen year olds, everyone around gives me a wide berth. I'm either hated, or feared royalty.

"Attention! Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games! Since it's a Quarter Quell, the cornucopia will be filled with children's toys to remind the rebels of their immaturity. This is so exciting!" Opal Risio gushes. Opal is wearing a ridiculous peacock-like dress, encrusted in opals. She looks gross. "The ladies are first of course! Our female tribute is Felicia Freeman."

"I volunteer!" I saunter up towards the stage, and as usual I get a wide berth of space.

"Your name is...?" Opal asks.

"Becky Crag." I sneer.

* * *

**Jason Invictus (18) POV**

The girl who will from here to the end of one or both of our lives be my District partner volunteers. Becky Crag. I know her from training, and she's really talented. Everyone knows who she is, and she tends to bask in the spotlight. I almost reconsider volunteering, because there isn't a doubt in my mind that she could take me in a fight if the need arose. I snap out of it eventually. I can't think about being beat by my district partner when it's possible that neither of us will even make it to the final 2.

"As for the boys," Opal says. "Our male tribute, accompanying Becky to the Capitol is Octavian Reynolds!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, clenching my fists.

I force my feet to walk me toward the stage. Left, right, left, right, on and on until I get to the microphone. I reach the stage, and Opal scans me up and down, obviously checking me out.

"And what's your name, handsome?" she asks, voice dropping an entire octave.

"Jason," I say, thrusting my chin up. If this Capitolite thinks I'm attractive, what's to stop the others from thinking the same thing? I could use the looks I've never given much thought to to my advantage. "Jason Invictus."

"Here you have it, District 2!" Opal calls, not taking her eyes off of me. "Your tributes for the 125th Hunger Games, and the 5th Quarter Quell: Becky Crag and Jason Invictus! How about a round of applause?"

In other Districts, the Reaping is not something to be celebrated. It is not something to applaud. In other Districts, the Reaping is a death sentence. But here in District 2, where our tributes win almost every year, we get excited for the reaping. The crowd offers a thundering applause, and I see Becky smirking, looking completely content in front of the crowd. Following her example, I wave at the crowd and smile for the cameras. After all, this is the first sponsors are seeing of us.

* * *

**Becky Crag (18) POV**

I'm waiting in a room when Peacekeepers open the door, and my three best friends Angelica, Addie and Cara come rushing in.

"Good luck!"

"What's your token?"

"Geez, quiet down!" I laugh. "Thanks, and my token is the necklace my dad sent me a few years ago."

Some Peacekeepers come in and bark, "They need to leave, and you have one more visitor. Make it quick."

My confusion must show on my face as a middle aged man walks in. "Hey Becky. Do you remember me? I'm your father."

"What do you want?" My voice trembles a little.

"To see my little girl," he replies.

"I'm not your little anything!" I snap. "You couldn't bother to be a father or a husband until money and my life is on the line!"

The nice Peacekeeper came in. "Times up."

* * *

**A/N: Miss us? Heh.**

**Who created who, how will they do in the Games and who do you like better?**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**June Digit (18) POV**

**District 3 female**

I cower behind the kitchen table as the Peacekeeper throws my mom across the older brother knows better than to interfere with that sort of business. Once my mother is on the floor, bleeding and unconscious, the Peacekeeper turns towards me.

"It's your turn." He smiles deviously as he pushes me into my room.

"Take off your shirt," he instructs.

I do so slowly, wincing as he ties a towel around my mouth. He punches my stomach and forcefully pulls my hair. He smiles, satisfied as he sees the bruises he has painted onto my skin.

"You are so lucky you received half of my genes."

* * *

**Fuse Boolean (16) POV**

**District 3 male**

"Hmmph," I grunt as I stab a bunch of dummies from the Training Center. This year, I plan on volunteering, and being the first true member of the Careers from District 3.I'm doing excellent until I hear the door slam shut.

"Fuse Boolean!" My "guardian" looks furious. "You are going to get all the chores done I have asked you to do over the past week _right now_. Until then, you will no longer be training, let alone volunteering for the Games.

Ever since I started training for the Games, my "guardian" has been all on my case. One slip-up, and _poof_, my chance is "guardian" is my cousin twelve times removed, which basically means we aren't related. Ever since my parents died, she checked up on me a couple times a month. When she's here, it means lots of chores, while she sits there doing absolutely nothing. As far as I know, her first name is Ma'am.

* * *

**June Digit (18) POV**

**District 3 female**

I head toward the Justice Building tired, sore and a little out of breath from this morning's... _fiasco_.

"Hello everyone! I'm Claudia Diamond, and I'll be the escort for the two tributes from District 3! The female tribute will be June Digit. Is there a June Digit?"

I step back in shock. Why would this happen? No, how could this happen? I'm the daughter of a Peacekeeper, not that I'm proud of it. I step up to the stage.

"You must be June!" Claudia squeals. I nod my head. "A quiet one, eh? Well, that's adorable."

* * *

**Fuse Boolean (16) POV**

**District 3 male**

I finish my chores just before the Reaping. Apparently, I didn't do a well enough job because I have to sit in timeout. That's right. Timeout, because I'm still six. Once she sits down to watch television, I sneak out my bedroom window and run like the wind all the way to the Reaping.

Claudia Diamond is the weirdo escort who flips her hair over her shoulder every time she's about to speak. The girl tribute is June Digit. I recognize her because her father is the Head Peacekeeper around here. I'd like to have a dad like hers. Frankly, I'd just like to have a dad.

"Now, for the boys. Parker-"

"I volunteer!"

I step forward and take the stage. Claudia is sizing me up and down, apparently appreciating the well defined muscles in my arms, legs and stomach.

"Do you think you have what it takes?" she asks, covering the mic and whispering.

"I know I have what it takes." I smirk.

* * *

**June Digit (18) POV**

**District 3 female**

As I await my visitors, I sob as quietly as possible. My mother hobbles her way into the room, with the help of my brother, Ian. I let my mother take the chair I was sitting in.

"You'll do fine," my mother rasps. There are tears in her eyes as Ian leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

"If you don't do fine, at least you won't have to come back to that monstrosity of a father." He hugs me, and I lose it. I'm full force sobbing as I lay in his arms.

"Th-thank you for everything," I stutter. "Tell Holly and Travis that I'll miss them."

Holly and Travis are the twins, and my best friends. They were the only ones that knew about my father, and the things he'd do to us, to all of us if anyone told. I flinch at the sight of a Peacekeeper escorting my family out.

Once they leave, he whispers to me. "We know what he does, and before you leave the District, he'll be executed. Your family will be safe. I promise."

I look into his eyes and notice a familiar sparkle, but I quickly forget about it as I leave the building.

* * *

**Fuse Boolean (16) POV**

**District 3 male**

To be honest, I don't have any real friends. I've had training partners, but it's not the same thing. Ma'am doesn't even know I'm here, so I don't have any visitors, which is fine with me. I let the Peacekeeper know about my lack of visitors and he takes me out of the Justice Building.

I can't wait to bask in the sunlight of glory.

* * *

**Who created who, how will they do in the Games and who do you like better?**


	5. Announcement

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The Hunger Games have been canceled due to an uprising in the Capitol. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."


End file.
